


French Birthday

by Runners



Series: Untold feelings [3]
Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-06-16 07:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15431694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runners/pseuds/Runners
Summary: Diana loves Anne! She does! Yet, she's never thought of the redhead's birthday. She makes it her biggest priority to make it the best for Anne and find a perfect present. Perhaps someone will help her with the latter?





	1. No one ever cared for orphan's birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> Since I got such wonderful feedback with my previous two works I decided to write some more (had to make it a short fic, ups, for it would take to long to write as a one-shot).  
> If you haven't read previous parts of this series I recommend to do so to understand everything.  
> I hope you'll enjoy it :)  
> Feedback is most welcomed ;)

Being the bosom friend of Anne’s had many advantages as well as disadvantages. Diana could not possibly care less for the latter, though. No one understood her like Anne – not her mum or dad. Their friendship was everything Diana could and could not imagine - thankfully she had Anne for that. The redhead’s imagination worked for both of them.

Diana felt like she had grown this past two years, and not only because it was her birthday and she aged. No, she felt more mature, solicitous and sagacious. Her imagination also grew, and she had no one but Anne to thank for that.

After Anne had proven herself so many times, Mrs. Barry welcomed her into their house as often as possible. Diana couldn't have been happier - or so she thought.

Few weeks before her birthday, mother and she traveled to Charlottetown to get her a dress most astonishing and beyond compare. After trying various dress cuts, choosing fabric and color the order was finally made. And a week later her father brought it in but refused to show her until the very day of her party.

To say Diana was thrilled would be an oversimplification. She could barely sleep awaiting the day her friends would join her in her home, and unlike any other party, she would no longer be an only child whose role was to entertain guests.

This time she would be the entertained one, all the attention focused on her... She was not starved for it, but this one day of the year - but also those few antecedents- she would yearn for it.

"Oh, Diana!" Anne squeaked most excited at the beautiful dress her bosom friend was wearing, "You look divine!" Diana's house was filled with flowers - idea was not so subtly stolen from Aunt Josephine's last party just not so... extra.

"So do you." She hugged her tightly.

After everyone came and wished Diana happy birthday, pelting her with various gifts, dancing began. Ruby with her eyes boring into Gilbert got him to dance with her and Diana had a moment to chat with her bosom friend, who pretended not to notice the pair.

"Diana this party is the most wonderful! Even Princess Cordelia would not have a better one!"

"Oh, Anne!" _She was always so sweet and charming_ \- Diana thought. "I can't wait for your birthday!" Anne turned her head in other direction abruptly, and Diana felt as if she was walking on thin ice, yet without an idea why. "Anne, is everything alright? Did I say something?"

"Oh, no!" Anne laughed carelessly, hiding something behind a toothy grin, "I just noticed the strawberry tarts, and you know how much I love them!" she squeaked, moving towards one of the tables.

"Anne, about your birthday..." Diana continued. She could sense the change in Anne - as she knew her so well by now, but also because Anne was never too subtle about her emotions. "Please, tell me what's wrong. I'm your bosom friend after all!"

"I don't know when my birthday is!" If the music and the dancing crowd weren't so loud, everyone would have heard her shout.

Diana stood before her shocked at the sudden confession. _How could she not know?!_

"I know which year, but... no one ever cared for orphans’ birthdays. Mrs. Hamond didn't, either." Diana did not know whether to scream or cry for Anne.

"D-Diana, would you like to dance?" Moody said from behind her interrupting them.

"Go," Anne mouthed with a delicate smile. So Diana did, but it was a long time before her concerned gaze left Anne.

*

Three days later Diana found herself on the way to Green Gables, knowing well Anne would not be there that day. She noticed how the forest began turning all shades of green and flowers slowly blooming in all colors of the rainbow - how she loved spring! - unlike Anne, she had no magnificent words to describe it.

 _Focus!_ \- she told herself. She wondered how to start the conversation with Cuthberts. Would they agree? They seemed to love Anne as their own now, but they must have never thought of her birthday - to Diana's shame she did not either.

"Bonjour, Miss Barry!" She heard by now well-known accent calling to her. She turned to find him grinning with a shovel in one hand.  "Anne n'est pas a la mansion," he explained.

"En fait, Je Suis venu voir Mlle Cuthbert et M. Cuthbert," she giggled and began moving towards the house again.

"Miss Barry!" he called out, and she heard him drop the shovel, "here," he said, handing her a small wrapping, "Bon anniv."

"Merci, Jerry." His boyish grin melted her heart. She opened the small package to find a thick ribbon inside. It was blue - her favorite - but different from the one she was almost always wearing. It was practically the color of the snow that mirrors the blue sky on the cloudless day of winter's noon.

She was astonished not only by the beauty of the ribbon but also by the gesture itself. Before she could rethink her actions, she leaned in to peck his cheek softly.

There was something in the way he looked at her afterward. She wasn't poetic as Anne, but she caught happiness glistening in his brown eyes like stars on a moonless night. His cheeks were pink like roses’ petals.

"I-I should... go." She found it hard to do, but as he nodded and bit her goodbye, she recalled what she came there for. She would worry about that specific moment later.

*

"Good morning, Miss Cuthbert. I'm sorry to intrude-"

"Oh, please, Diana, come in," Marilla welcomed her, "Anne shouldn't be home for another half an hour - Bash offered to teach her cook crab calaloo, and she would have killed me with her whining if I dared to refuse. You're welcome to wait for her, though."

"Actually, I've come to see you and Mr. Cuthbert." Marilla's face turned slightly pale in shock.

"Is everything alright?" she asked, face filled with worry.

"Yes, I just..." Diana trailed off, wanting to wait with an explanation for Mr. Cuthbert.

"I'll fetch Matthew," Marilla offered and left, hearing a grateful 'thank you' on her way out.

*

"We've never thought of it before," Matthew admitted with a deep frown gracing his forehead. He looked at Marilla who's lower lip was trembling lightly.

"She said something last year about turning fourteen, but..." She looked back at Matthew as if she was checking if he recalled the mentioned moment. "What do you propose, Diana?"

*

"Mama!" she shouted, running into the house, "Could we make some strawberry tarts for the next week?" Her voice was raspy for she had run all the way from Green Gables too excited to stop herself. Her rumbling did not stop even during taking off her coat and the hat. She was thrilled

"Dear Heaven's, child! Slow down!" her mother scolded her, "What is the matter?"

"Oh, we're making Anne a surprise birthday party!" she shouted in excitement. "I need to write to Cole! Oh, and I'm sure Anne would want Aunt Josephine to be there as well-"

"Diana!" her mother suddenly erupted, interrupting Diana's aloud thinking. "Slow down, drink some water. Dear child, you're all red and perspired! That's not how a dame-" this time she interrupted herself, "Rest, and then I'll help you prepare everything for Dear Anne. How does that sound?"

Diana did not reply, instead, smiled broadly, and pulled her mother into a tight embrace. "Water would be delightful," she giggled.

*

"Where did you get that?" Mrs. Barry asked her the next morning when Diana asked to have the new ribbon tied a bow on her head.

"Oh, it was one of the birthday presents," she explained. Even after her mother’s change of perspective, Diana imagined she would not be too keen on hearing a word about a dreamy farm boy.

"Was it? I don't believe I've seen it!" Diana simply shrugged. "So... How are you going to organize the party without Anne's knowledge?"

The thought of preparing a party was thrilling enough, but to know it was for her bosom friend and that it was a surprise made the whole thing slightly overwhelming, so Diana was glad her mother showed any interest in it.

"Miss Cuthbert will bake a cake at Mrs. Lynde's, so Anne won't see the torte. I am supposed to invite guests and inform them to keep it a secret from anyone who's not included! Oh, mother, isn't that rousing?!" she squeaked the last part.

"Anne taught you that world?"

"Yes! She has such a way with them, you know?"

"I suppose, everyone in Avonlea does," and swiftly added, "Your friendship has done you, and our whole family much good," she stated unexpectedly, "Anything I can help with? Besides the tarts, that is." _Oh, could it get any better?_

"Actually, I would need a present for her..." she admitted shyly. Presents were obvious things to bring along, but Diana had no money of her own and felt it inappropriate to ask for.

"You have something in mind?" Her mother raised an eyebrow questioningly.

_Oh, she did!_

*

Firstly, she wanted to write but felt it inappropriate, so Diana traveled to Aunt Josephine herself to tell her about her and Cuthberts agenda.

"My, my!" Her rod hit the marble floor a few times as a sign of worry. "Poor Anne!" she said after Diana told her the redhead never celebrated her birthday before. "What do you propose we do then?"

"I already talked to the Cuthberts, and we decided on making Anne a surprise party!" she giggled. "Isn't that exciting?"

"It is!" Cole laughed with her, "What do you need us to do?"

"I just want you to come. I know it would mean the world to Anne to spend her birthday with you!"

"Rollings!" Josephine called for her valet. "I will need you to get few things for me." She turned to the kids then. "I already have an idea for a present."

"So do I!"

"Oh, could you please lift the veil of secrecy?" Josephine and Cole shared a look and a smirk.

"Only if you will, Darling!" Josephine chuckled, and so their afternoon was spent discussing their presents ideas.

*

"Ruby, Tilly, Jane! I will need you to stay in the classroom after school. Is that alright? And please not a word to Anne!" she begged.

"Oh, Diana did you and Anne had a fight?" Ruby asked with concern. She hated any types of conflict and the thought of it made her shiver. Whose side was she supposed to take?

"Don't be silly Ruby! Anne and Diana a fight? Not in-" Diana interrupted Tilly, knowing well how rude it was, yet not being able to handle their immatureness anymore.

"We're fine! It's... It's a surprise, and you can't tell anyone! Now pinky promise or you'll be excluded from... that plan!" Oh, she wished she had Anne’s ability to talk now.

"We'll be there." Jane nodded with a determined expression.

*

The class didn't seem like the right place to invite Gilbert to the party. So, she let Moody walk her home - inviting him to join them on a marvelous day, and when he disappeared from her sight, she abruptly moved toward Blythe's farm.

Gilbert did not let her wait long – having answered her knock immediately -  and invited her for tea. Bash and Marry were in the Bog, visiting her son again - Bash tried to warm the young man to the idea of his mother being married, and hopefully getting him to like him as well.

"What brings you here, Diana?" he asked with his usual grin - though it was quite different since his return to Avonlea - more manly, she supposed.

And she told him everything about the secret birthday party. She watched him frown after mentioning the orphanage and the way Anne was treated there, only to find him grinning again at the idea itself.

"Is there anything I can help with?" he offered.

"Just be there." She put her hat on ready to leave. "Oh, and bring Bash and Mary with you? Anne would be disappointed if they weren't there celebrating with us."

"Yeah, she likes them a lot," he grinned at the thought again. Diana saw something in his expression as if he waited to hear that Anne likes him, too - though, that was frankly obvious to everyone but the two.

"I'll see you next Sunday!" She waved and left, leaving Gilbert to think about the perfect present. Thankfully, he stumbled upon little something in the forest a while back.

*

"Jerry," Marilla called for the boy.

Having let go of his shovel and scratched the sweat off of his forehead, he sighed in relief and went on a break awaiting a piece of cake or a cup of tea. As always it waited for him on the porch, but this time both Cuthberts were there with uneasy expressions.

"Is every-everything okay?" he asked scared for what was upcoming. Last time he saw two siblings so uncomfortable was when they thought they could not afford to keep him around. Would that be it?

"Jerry, we know Sundays are your days off but would you maybe like to come here, celebrate Anne's birthday with us?" The shock must have been clear on his face as Anne's annoyance every time he sang around her. Marilla smiled warmly at his reaction, awaiting his answer.

"Oui! M-Mer-Merci, Miss Cuthbert," he bowed lightly, showing off his teeth, "Mr. Cuthbert."

"Now, now... Drink your tea before it gets cold," she laughed heartedly.

*

Jerry knew Cuthberts should have invited him after he finished his job for he could not focus for the rest of the day, wondering if Anne's other friends were like Diana or Gilbert, or what he should get her for her birthday.

His thoughts were interrupted, and so was his work - but as mentioned before he had done little of it so far - by an angelic voice.

"Bonjour, Jerry." He smiled to himself before facing the raven-haired beauty.

"Bonjour, Diana. Anne's not here," he informed.

"I know. I'm here for you, actually."

"Really?" he grinned. All his wonders were suddenly forgotten. "And what a fine lady like yourself," – _oh, he was smooth_ \- Diana had to give him that, "Would seek from a boy like me?"

"A favor or two," she smiled sweetly, "We are going to throw Anne a birthday party-”

“Mr. and Miss Cuthbert have already invited me,” he beamed proudly.

"That's splendid!"

"You mentioned two favors...?"

"Oh, yes, you see... I have this idea for a present for Anne, but I would need your help."

"Then you'd rather be doing me a favor, Miss Barry. I have no idea what to get her," he snickered.

"It's Diana, Jerry. I suppose we're even then." They beamed at each other.

"I suppose we are. What's the idea?" As Diana had been walking throughout all of the Avonlea, she did not care for her dress getting dirty anymore and sat down on a pile of hay.

"You see..." she started, fidgeting with her gloves, “Anne _adores_ French…”

*

"We should get her to dress in her finest dress, Marilla," Matthew said the day before the party.

"We also have to send her somewhere, so we have time to bring all the food in and maybe decorate the place?" Marilla suggested. Marilla never bothered decorating anything including herself and surprised Matthew with her offer.

"She would love that." Matthew's face lit up with a warm smile that spread onto his lips. "Do you have any idea where she should go?"Marilla shook her head with a sigh.

"Matthew!" she screamed suddenly as if she realized something world changing.

"Are you alright?"

"We don't have anything for Anne!" She rubbed her temple with two fingers. They were both so busy with Matthew working and Marilla spending every drop of free time at Rachel's to make enough food for everyone.

"Aren't we," Matthew started, lightning his pipe while he spoke calmly, "in need of a horse?"

"For heaven's sake, whatever do you mean?!" They were lucky her yells and squeaks did not wake Anne up.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a feeling this chapter sucks... You've been warned

Anne loved sleeping. Not because she was lazy, but when the Moon arose, stars shone, and a tiresome day came to an end, she would close her eyes, letting her dreams would create astonishing stories even her imagination couldn't overpower.

That was why when she heard a creak of the door in the early hours of Saturday morning she couldn't stop herself from groaning and hugging the pillow tighter.

"Anne?" Matthew's voice echoed in the space lightened by ascending sun. She would never ignore Matthew, but something told her it was not yet the time to get up.

Without warning the most petrifying idea entered her mind. _Was everything alright? Or was Minnie May sick again? Or perhaps Marilla's state was worse than the doctor had previously assumed?_

She sat up in a second and Matthew looked at her with eyes opened so wildly he might have as well thought she was possessed.

"Oh, Matthew, please do tell me that no one got gravely ill!" He seemed uneasy and shocked by her sudden outburst.

"N-No, Anne. Everyone's alright," he stuttered, fidgeting with a money bag in his hands. "I just... I mean... Here." He handed her a moneybag. "It's time to get Burty back, don't you think?" He only had a moment to crack a smile before she threw herself at him, capturing him in an embrace.

"Oh, Matthew! That is such a wonderful idea! I've missed him most excruciatingly."

"How about." Having kneeled by the edge of the bed, he ruffled the top of her head. "After you get him back you put on a dress and make an entrance of… a real princess?"

"Oh, that is stupendous imagination you have here." She caressed his temple with the back of her fingers.

"I-I learned from the best!" he chuckled.

"Oh, can you just imagine? Me, riding Burty like the real princess - Cordelia would be so proud! Oh, Matthew, that is so sensational and most romantical! When can I leave?" she rumbled.

"Get dressed, eat breakfast, and you could go, I suppose."

"Marilla has nothing against me leaving so early?" she asked in disbelief.

"No, she does not." They heard the woman from behind them. "The sooner you come back, the better."

"Oh, how splendid!" she squeaked, "Can you just imagine Princess Cordelia on her faithful destrier, riding through the White Way of Delight! Oh, I've just had the most magical idea! I'll make us crownets and-"

"-And that's enough," Marilla stated calmly, "Now, get dressed and then help me with breakfast. Let's go, Matthew," she hurried him and left Anne alone.

Her enthusiasm could not have been greater. Despite knowing she ought to hurry, she'd rather wrap herself in the lacy curtain and dance, pretending the horse was already by her side.

"Oh, my direst Burty, I'm coming to rescue you, and we shall ride together through shiny waters with flowery crowns-!" she interrupted herself, her eyes widening in realization. _Where would she find Burty?_

In an instant, she put on her dress on and ran downstairs to discuss the matter with Matthew and Marilla. They were preparing breakfast, as they had said they would, both turning at the tumultuous sound of footsteps jumping down the stairs.

"Dear God, Anne, slow do-"

"Where will I find Burty?! Marilla, this is a _gruesome_ turn of events!" she interrupted, her fiery hair falling out of braids. She couldn't stop shaking and fidgeting. Out of misery, she tagged on her braids, untangling them in the process. Her fingers wrapped around the top of her hair creating a tangle.

"Anne," Matthew whispered unsurely. When she wouldn't stop going back and forth in distress, he tried louder, "Anne!" Both Anne and Marilla turned to him at the unexpected outburst. "The man who bought Burty... He-he agreed to sell him back. Here's the-the address." He handed Anne a piece of paper with every needed information on it.

"Thank you, Matthew! Thank you! Thank you!" She hugged him tightly.

"Anne!" Marilla said in her most whiny of tones, "Come and help me!" She didn't want to be annoyed with the girl, and in truth, she wasn't. She was enchanted by the redhead and her upcoming party but had to try her hardest not to show it.

"Of course, Marilla," she yelled before telling them more of her upcoming adventure - or rather how she imagined it.

"Do you think Diana would like to join me?" Anne asked in her excitement.

"Actually," Marilla glanced nervously at Matthew to calm herself, "Last evening Matthew asked Gilbert to come with you, and he agreed."

"Oh," was all Anne had said before they sat to consume.

*

"Here." Matthew helped Anne got on the train. "Will you be o-okay?"

"Don't worry, Matthew." She waved her hand dismissively. "I managed at Mrs. Hammond, and that makes me prepared for any distressing backbreaker! And this is certainly going to be a marvelous adventure! And besides, I have at least three contingency plans, in case something went wrong." Her attempt to calm him only worried him more. Sensing his distress, Gilbert decided to speak up,

"Don't worry, Mr. Cuthbert. We'll be careful." He wanted to say 'I'll take good care of her' or 'she's in good hands' but it somehow felt wrong. Anne was only a friend with a personality as strong as herself.

Anne had to admit - in his black, wool coat and a new scarf wrapped loosely around his neck - he looked more dapper than ever. There was also something appealing about his raven locks and glimmering brown eyes –

"Alright, then." Matthew nodded curtly. Anne went inside to take her sit and noticed Gilbert stayed behind to listen to Matthew mutter something under his breath. He joined her shortly with a grin more mischievous than usual.

*

"I'll go reacquire Burty," Gilbert recalled the name of the horse Anne told him about during their travel. "Do you think you could change in here?" He pointed at Miss Jeannie's shop.

"Miss Jeannie left a few months ago, but her employees shouldn't have anything against."

"I'll see you in a few then?"

"Sure." Gilbert gave her a bag with her most gorgeous dress. "Matthew told you everything, didn't he?"

"He believes - and so do I," he added quickly, "- that you deserve an entrance of a princess." Anne smiled at the thought of Matthew guiding Gilbert step by step. Little did she know that was exactly what happened and more.

*

Meanwhile, at Green Gables Matthew had already returned and was helping Thomas moving all cakes, sweets, and appetizers from Lynde's house to the Cuthberts’. Diana, Ruby, Moody, Bash, and Mary came early to help set everything up. Jerry with the help of Bash set tables outside behind the house, so when Anne came back, she wouldn't notice them at first.

"Where's Gilbert?" Ruby asked Diana not so silently.

"Haven't you heard?" Diana couldn't bite down her beam. "He went with Anne to Charlottetown!"

"He did?" It was Moody's voice that echoed behind them. "Well, when will Cole be there?"

"My father promised to fetch him and Aunt Josephine from the station. They should already be on their way here." She was excited to see them both. She could still recall the time when she was petrified of her Aunt, but now she missed her most ardently. She noticed Jerry entering the house with Bash, their laughter lightning up the place. "Excuse me," she told her friends already leering at the boy.

She barely knew Bash, but he seemed friendly enough and as she and Jerry lately became close - because of their gift for Anne that is! -  she felt as if they needed a proper greeting.

"Bonjour, Jerry."

"Bonjour, Diana."

"Hello, Bash." She noticed the man smirking at both of them.

"Diana," he snickered, "Oh, I see!"

"See? See what?" Both teenagers asked at the same time.

"That my lovely wife requires my help," he chuckled, making them suspicious, "If you need something, you know where to find me." He winked and left them.

He found Mary with Marilla and Mrs. Lynde, telling both of them the newest gossips. Duo looked at each other knowingly, trying to suppress eye from rolling as they begged to. Bash interrupted them by wrapping his arms around Mary's waist.

"Look," said Bash, "He's a second Gilbert!" he yakked.

"Are jest about that boy's crush all you can think about?" she demanded.

"No, I also think of you, my angel." He simpered cheekily. "But just look at them!" He raised his hands in annoyance. "So oblivious!"

"Nah," Mary snorted, "Gilbert tops them all." She went back to help with the food, leaving Bash alone to chuckle at kids obliviousness. “Hey, come and help me! I swear he can be such a child sometimes!” she complained to Marilla.

*

Anne exited the shop to find Gilbert holding the reins of already saddled and perfectly ready for the road horse. He gawked at her in awe, even though, he had seen her in the green dress before. She mustn't have noticed or paid him no mind.

"Burty," she squeaked and embraced the horse by its neck. Gilbert was amused at how much tenderness she showed toward the animal. He barely ever talked to his horse restricting himself to only 'hija!' and coping the hoof-beat with his tongue. He would have to change his habits. "I missed you most zealously!"

"My lady," Gilbert found himself interrupting as he remembered they had a party to attend, "Let me help you." He offered her his hand. She took it apprehensively at first, but he didn't miss a spark in her greyish eyes when he called her 'lady'. He guided her to the horse's side and asked permission to pit his palms just an inch above her hips.

"Why?" she laughed nervously.

"Well, we need to get you on the horse without smudging the dress," he explained, "Ready?"

"I think so..."

"On three?" He raised an eyebrow. She found herself nodding. "Three!" he yelled suddenly, lifting her into the air.  Anne was set on a horse in no time, her heartbeat speeded up a bit. Her legs dangled loosely on the side.

"This is not how you count!" she argued, "You completely missed one and two!"

"I never said I'd count," he contradicted, getting behind her, "Shall we?" She inhaled deeply before she agreed.

With both hands on each of Anne's sides, he took the rains. He clacked to get the horse moving and off they went.

*

Back at Green Gables, the party was almost ready. Girls gathered flowers to place them on the tables - they thought it was very Anne-ish. The best of Cuthberts’ porcelain cups were placed amongst various sweets and drinks. Marilla began placing few bottles of raspberry juice on the tables when she noticed Diana's fearful stare.

"Do not threat, dear child," she smiled kindly, "I checked every bottle twice this time." If Marilla weren't herself, she would have winked as Rachel once had advised her to.

_Thank God, I'm me!_

Rachel was as domineering as always – you’d think she’d learn by now - and they were only anticipating Miss Josephine Barry and Cole excluding Anne and Gilbert - though all of them hoped they would still take a while to get there.

"This way." They heard Jerry's instructing.

"Thank you." Came an elderly, feminine voice. "Rollings, do you have the presents?"

"I do," he said, walking into the room with Cole. "Where should I put them?" Hearing them come in Marilla straightened her skirt, and taking Matthew by the hand, she let Diana lead them toward her aunt for a proper introduction.

"Aunt Josephine!" she greeted, "This is Mr. and Miss Cuthbert."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," said Marilla, "Anne will be delighted you could join us."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world!" Josephine laughed, leaning onto her cane. "Let me help you organize!"

"Oh there's no need-" Marilla tried to stop her, but was stopped herself.

"Nonsense!"

Diana did not want them to argue about such foolishness and asked her aunt to follow her behind the house where everything was already set so she could give her opinion of it. Outside they found Cole who was already talking to Ruby, Tilly, and Jane discussing presents they got for Anne.

"I got her new ribbons!" Jane boasted proudly.

"How splendid!" answered Ruby with a grin," I bought her a new notebook for her lu-ludicrous stories. Did I say it correctly?"

"I think you meant ridiculous," Tilly offered her correction.

"No! Her stories are amazing!" There was a long pause between the girls.

"What did you get her Tilly?" Cole asked sensing the change in the air.

"Oh, barrettes." She smiled shyly. "What did you get her Cole?"

"I made a present myself." He rubbed the back of his neck.

"I'm sure she'll love it," Diana interrupted, "It's good to see you, Cole." She put her petite arms around him.

"You too," he whispered capturing her in an embrace as fiercely as she did. “Anne will love

*

They moved slowly, like waves on a windless day, indulged in a cordial conversation as they entered a Way of White Delight.

"Stop!" she squeaked and jumped off of the horse, tugging Gilbert's hand in the process.

"Anne!" He abruptly stopped the horse with confusion written all over his features. "Are you alright?" His gaze followed her figure as she moved toward one of the trees. Instead of responding, she yanked the finest all covered by white freshly bloomed flowers branch and broke it off a much bigger one. "What the hell are you doing?" he snickered seeing her actions.

"I promised," she started, already bending the thin wood, "Burty to make him a crown so we could have a princess like entrance."

Gilbert nodded and hopped off the horse himself. He walked up to Anne and copied her actions. She glanced at him questioningly. "Then you're gonna need one yourself, Princess Anne."

"Cordelia."

"I beg your pardon?" He almost dropped the branch, having heard the bazaar name. She looked at him with glittering eyes, and he knew he was about to hear one of her marvelous stories. She grabbed his hand, and not so delicately dragged him to the nearest lawn for them to sit on.

"Princess Cordelia," she started, her voice high, her chin raised, "Is most bounteous, courteous, and tender-hearted, not to mention astonishingly beautiful! She has long, dark curls and rosy complexion. Her emerald eyes shine brighter than the Sun itself!" He couldn't forebear a grin that quivered up at the sound of her thrilled voice. 

Yet, there was something that bothered him about not the story itself but the way she told it. He had never minded her spectacular imagination - how could he? - but she seemed to like the fantasy too much.  She closed her eyes, losing herself in the imaginary world. And before Gilbert could have rethought his next move, he took a strand of hair in between his fingers.

Her eyes in seconds opened widely as he tenderly wrapped the lock around his finger.

"Princess Cordelia sounds spectacular," he admitted, not yet looking at her, keeping his eyes fixated on the shimmering in the Sunlight cardinal strand. He then, sensing her surprise, glanced at her, his grin not once fading. "But I like you more." Against her greatest intentions, she felt deep crimson cover her freckled cheeks. "Teach me how to make coronets?"

Anne smiled in delight for both his interest and help in making flower-crowns she forgot her embarrassment of a blush.

"It's easy with branches, really. You need to pick the thinnest one - those are the bendiest..." He listened as her words flew. He even caught himself listening to her dulcet voice and her voice only. He watched as she skillfully took both ends of the branch and swiftly made a petite knot of them, creating a crown.  "Now you try." She ripped him out of his fantasy.

"Um..." he mumbled nervously, fidgeting with the branch while trying to copying her movements.

"Not like that!" her pearly laughter echoed at the entrance of the Way of White Delight. "Like that." Anne took a hold of his hands.

Her warm palms on his were all Gilbert could notice and care about. She guided his fingers as if they were her own, and he wondered how it would feel to hold them without the branch in the way - with her willingly holding his.

His fantasy went farther. He imagined holding her in a hug friendly or romantic - he did not care - embracing her, being her shelter from all that's wrong and cruel in the world. If she would ever let him...

"And... see? It was that easy!"

"Oh! Right, yeah..." He would have scratched his neck if it didn't mean letting go of hers. "So... we're done?" He hated showing vulnerability, but his voice carried disappointment of what would come - of what would end.

"Of course not! We still have one more to make!"

"One-one more?" he stuttered.

"Yes! One for Burty, one for me, and one for you!" she snickered.

"For me?" He laughed.

"Who else would it be for?" She stood up yanking him up with her. "Now, let's get another branch." Gilbert - though, he wouldn't let Charlie, Moody, and definitely not Bash know about - beamed at the idea. As long as he got to spend time with Anne holding his hand, he wouldn't mind any of her agendas.

When they were done Anne placed one of the coronets atop his raven hair as he did on hers in return. Burty regraded his head for Anne and soon they both were dressed in white flowers.

"We may go now," she announced. She wouldn't know but everyone had been expecting them to come for half an hour now at Green Gables.

"I'll help you," he offered. Seeing her hesitate, he added, "I promise to count this time."

*

 _"I entered my life with a flower-crown,"_ whispered Anne, leaning onto Gilbert's chest as she closed her eyes, raising her face to be enlightened by the sunlight.

 _"I fell in love with the summer breeze,"_ she continued, her voice filled with passion, and yet so tender. Gilbert knew she was always invested when reciting poetry, but this... this was something else, something new, something brilliant.

 _"And fell down with autumn's colorful leaves."_ Gilbert took his eyes off the road - they were riding at walk anyway - and fixated his eyes on her expression.

 _"I danced with crispy winter's air."_ Her voice became louder with every word.

_"And bloomed among flowers in spring,_

_I shone with stars,_

_And died with the Sun,_

_Now My place is on the moon,_

_As I beg to see you soon."_ She sounded as if she was about to burst into tears as she finished the poem. Gilbert was truly stunned, and if he only weren't holding the rains, he would have clapped so loud the whole Prince Edward's Island would have heard.

"It was beautiful," he said, admiring her.

"You truly think so?" She raised her eyebrow.

"Of course!" he chuckled, "I've never heard this poem before. Whose is it?"

"Oh!" She sat properly in the saddle, raising herself from his chest. "I just... I made it up just now." Never in his life had he thought he would have seen Anne Shirley Cuthbert so intimidated. It made him think of the first time they had met when Billy Andrews threatened her - the slightest memory made his blood boil.

"No one just makes up poetry, Anne," he argued, "not even you."

"Then how do you suppose it's made?"

"I... Alright, I have no idea," he chuckled. "Maybe instead of being a teacher, you should become a writer?"

"I may wear many hats in the future, Gil." _Gil_ \- he liked the sound of that.

"Would you find time for me then?"

"Would a good doctor find time for me?" He knew he would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the poem I wrote about two days ago and I did not plan it. It just kinda came to me and I didn't want to waste it...
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God I know it has taken me forever to update and I'm so so sorry about it, but hey here it is so enjoy ;)

Anne found it strange how before his breath on her neck or his laughter echoing in her ear or the sway of his hips against her back as they rode together had not seemed to affect her before. Yet, now she was all too aware of his presence. She was thankful when they reached Green Gables, and he hopped off the horse to open the gate and lead her in.

"I wonder where Jerry is," she mumbled and deducted Gilbert did not hear her for she received no answer. He helped her down after he tied the reins to a pole.

"C'mon, let's get you inside." He grinned just like before, making her suspicious but she followed anyway. He opened the door for her, and she felt a sweet smell.

"Marilla-"

 _"Surprise!"_ She took a step back, and if it weren't for everyone there wearing beames brighter than the sun, she would have asked if something wrong happened.

"What- What's going on?" she started laughing. Diana ran up to her, embracing her tightly before she squeaked,

"It's your birthday, Anne!" She took her hand to lead her through the crowd.

As Diana dragged Anne outside everyone seemed to follow except Gilbert who stood in the middle of Cuthbert's living room with a grin on his pale face.

"What do you have on your head?" He didn't notice Moody staying behind to greet him.

"It's a crownet," Gilbert told him and quickly added, "Can you spell it?"

Meanwhile, Anne found herself almost at loss of words. All the people she loved and cared about were there, came up with an idea to make a birthday party for _her_!  Later Marilla would inform her it was all Diana's idea - oh, and how delightful it was!

The first presents - not counting Burty that is - she received from Tilly, Jane and Ruby - even though, she expected none.

Later aunt Jo asked Anne to come with her inside and gave her wrapped in the most beautiful pink paper with a huge silver cockade on top package. She slowly opened it with the brightest of smiles, thanking Josephine at least billion of times before she finally saw what was inside.

"Jane Austen?" she whispered bewitched.

"And her romance was most tragical," Jo chuckled.

"Really?" Anne's eyes shone with excitement.

"And her protagonist - Elizabeth - I'm sure you'll love her. She seems like a... what did you call them, again?"

"Kindred spirits," Anne gasped.  _Oh, how wonderful!_

"We should return to the party, but as soon as you finish you come for tea so we can discuss it," Aunt Jo told her with a soft smile, bedecking her elderly features.

Outside they were greeted by a succulent smell of pastry that Mary and Marilla forced them to try in enormous portions. Thankfully, Cole came to her rescue almost swiping her off of her feet as he spun her as they danced to no music. And soon Jerry brought Diana to the dance floor of Cuthberts' yard - much to Moody's dismay. Gilbert was forced to ask Ruby to join the rest as she desperately clanged to his arm, but his stare was on Anne the entire time - and Bash wouldn't let this go for a long time.

Using everyone's distraction, Cole led Anne back to the house to give her his gift. It - just as Aunt Jo's - was wrapped astonishingly and neatly and Anne wanted to take her time, not minding the slow reveal. Cole, on the other hand, had other plans and his patience had its limits. He practically ripped the gift from her to tear the wrapping paper and show off what he got her.

"Cole!" She wasn't angry, much rather shocked at his sudden outburst but as she took in the present, she couldn't help but gasp in amusement, "Oh, Cole." She took the sculpture from him to slowly caress its features. "It's absolutely enthralling. Thank you so much!"

*

Throughout the party, Gilbert wondrously managed to avoid Bash. Somehow he also couldn't get a moment with Anne as she was the most wanted person of the day - that didn't surprise him, it was her birthday after all. He just wished she would find a minute for him.

And when he finally spotted her, leaving the house with Cole with the luminous beam, she was ambushed by Diana and Jerry who dragged her back inside.

Gilbert groaned inwardly. He would wait as long as Bash, Mary and Moodie would not tease him - why of all people did Moody have to ridicule him? - and as long as Ruby kept a safe distant - he knew she wouldn't.

*

"Here! Anne, here!" Diana squeaked thrilled it was finally her turn to bestow her bosom friend - and the fact Jerry agreed to help her made it that much more exciting!

Anne giggled as elated. She ripped the paper - just like Cole showed her - and gasped at the sight what would seem a hundredth time that day. She felt her eyes water as she read _'French dictionary'_.

"Oh, Diana!" Anne couldn't remember the time she had felt so listened to. French had been her dreams ever since... ever really.

Diana opened her mouth but was interrupted before any word could leave her mouth as Anne embraced her tightly.

"Also," Diana started as she slowly pulled away, "Jerry and I will teach you some french every day after school. I mean, if you want us to."

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She cried in happiness as she jumped into the air, with the dictionary pressed against her chest. "I solemnly swear to be the most diligent of students-"

"We know," Jerry shrugged, but a hint of a smirk appeared on his lips. Usually, Anne would have scolded him for such behavior, but she was simply too enchanted to care.

*

Gilbert was petrified. Petrified might be an exaggeration, but how else was he supposed to feel when he saw Anne leave her house, face covered with faint trails of happy tears - that somehow made her even more lovely. How could his present ever compare to whatever Diana and Jerry had come up with?

"Just go to her." Gilbert jumped at the sound of Bash's voice. "You know that eventually, you'll have to, anyway." With that - and evil smirk - he left.

"Thanks," Gilbert muttered.

In fact, it took him an hour - not so long before the party ended - to get Anne alone - and for once he felt as if the world was on his side.

"I see you like the crownet." _How could he not?_

"What's not to like?" he simpered as his fingers brushed the flowers atop his head. "You like it too," he mentioned the one on her head.

"What's not to like?" Anne tittered.

"I um..." He opened his jacket to take out rolled up paper. "Happy birthday," he said serenely.

"Thank you." Her voice was smooth - he noticed - like the petals that tickled his forehead.

"Just... don't open it until tomorrow?" And she didn't ask for an explanation as he assumed she would have. Instead, she held it tenderly in her small palms with curiosity dancing blithely in her grey irises.

*

In the evening, when everyone went home and Green Gables prima facie showed no sight of a party Matthew boogied with Anne in the living room - he hadn't dared to do so in front of all the guests, yet now felt more comfortable as it was just the two of them.

"Oh, Matthew!" she giggled, "It's the most marvelous of days, is it not?"

"I..." he stuttered, "I believe so... That means you... you liked the um party."

"Oh, it was splendid! And Cole and Aunt Josephine came! Oh, and my dearest Diana promised to teach me French! FRENCH! Isn't it astounding?! Matthew, can you just imagine me speaking the most romantical of languages?" Her grey eyes shone like tiny stars on a cloudless night sky with excitement burning brightly. 

"I can," he said without hesitation, which only made Anne more energetic.

"Now, now! Calm yourself," Marilla told her, entering the room. "It's late, and tomorrow we mustn't be late to church!"

"Yes, of course, Marilla!" Anne squeaked and began running upstairs. She turned back a few seconds later to peck Marilla on her wrinkled cheek. "Thank you," she whispered with adoration.

*

On her bed laid the present from Gilbert, brazenly luring her to open it.

_She wouldn't open it._

_A promise was a promise._

_No matter how much she wanted to._

_But it was her birthday after all._

_Couldn't she peek?_

_Just for a brief second?_

Ugh, Gilbert Blythe! He always found a way to get under her skin somehow.

With that thought as her last, she was consumed by darkness as Morpheus took her in his arms for a meeting with Hypnos.

With that, she dreamt of adventure. Of French gentleman, raven hair and brown eyes, guiding her home.

Usually, first thing in the morning that Anne did would be to write down her dream, but at that moment only the mysterious present mattered to her. She reeled out the paper to find a map. If it wasn't for the Mass- and if she avoided going Marilla would have her head - Anne would have run out of the house to search for the box filled with wonders. That had to wait.

The wait lasted almost two hours with Pastor yawning the holy stories and singing off-key every psalm. But as soon as it was all over, she ran off to the woods where the map had its start.

She went as Gilbert planned for her to. She passed a small pond and heard croaks all around herself. She expected to find a note or another map - he didn't leave anything there. Anne suspected he only wanted her to see this place. Oh, and how lovely it was!

The pond, not Gilbert's thoughtfulness!

She went further into the woods, finding a small glade filled with cornflowers and Rosa acicularis*- from what she had read there were plenty of them in Alberta - Was that why Gilbert wanted her to see this place?

Needless to say, she adored the place, spent there an hour, lying among flowers and gazing at the baby blue sky as her fingers unwittingly made a dozen of crownets. Yet, as a shadow enshrouded upon the glade, she moved forward

Gilbert made her follow a stream until she reached the road she knew so well. She couldn't help the loud gulp that escaped her at the sudden memory of what occurred not so long ago, what seemed yet too fresh to speak of.

But she followed the map - what else could have she done? She knew where it led her the only question that remained was WHY?

She moved slowly, gripping the map in her palm, her eyes locked on her shoes. Until she saw a trail surrounded on both sides by little things - rocks, buttons, flower heads - and on its end a small, wooden house even prettier than what it used to be like, more stable.

Anne felt a new energy lit up inside her as she ran to the house to check its inside. It lacked the seashells and any feminine touch for that matter, but she could work with it. It would be perfect - somehow it already was. And in the corner proudly stood a basket with apples with a single note attached to it - _You never did try them, after all._

At that moment she couldn't stop her legs from moving, she couldn't stop her eyes from water and she couldn't stop laughing to herself. She was being ridiculous but she could not care less about it.

And yes she should have stopped and thought about it for a moment. She should have run to Diana or Ruby first. Her legs carried her elsewhere instead.

Later she would wonder what everyone would say when they found out. She would wonder about many things really. She would wonder how long it would take Ruby to forgive her. She would wonder why Diana was so calm about it. She would wonder how his lips were so soft against hers.

But now she stood at his door banging with her fists until he opened.

"Anne-" he started in surprise.

_If I wanted to kiss a boy couldn't I just kiss him?_

And that was what she did. It was a quick peck followed by the crimson blush and a step back as she realized what she had just done.

She opened her mouth but no words came out. She could not tell if it were his lips or a vice grip on her jaw that she felt first, so strong yet delicate. And his lips velvet and creamy against her own, slowly parting as if asking for more. She closed her eyes to allow herself to purely feel him.

_Gilbert and Gilbert only._

At that moment she could feel her heart change into a sun, spreading warm through her chest and bringing color to her existence. And for the first time, she could tell she felt truly complete and at peace.

Her palms traveled up his chest, one stopped over his heart the other went up to grip his shoulder.

Even when they pulled away for air they didn't let go of each other, lips not kissing, yet still touching, breathing the same air.

They would face the music later, for now, they enjoyed each other company - that is until Bash and Mary found them, they tongues producing dozens of snarky remarks.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rosa acicularis - in 1930 was officially called a symbol of Alberta

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. More is coming soon ;)
> 
> Here's my tumblr if anyone wants to rumble with me about shirbert and others ;) (maybe I'll upload some kind of a preview there if anyone's interested)  
> http://leorai-lemony-lewa.tumblr.com/


End file.
